


(everything you say, it sounds like) sweet talk

by heardarumor



Series: my friend makes me write stuff [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Depending on how you define happy, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, For Once!, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, They/Them Pronouns for Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, allison using her powers to get what she wants, as she should, love at first sight trope, luther's sweet in this, nonbinary klaus hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardarumor/pseuds/heardarumor
Summary: "this is so ridiculous. you've been with luther this whole time, you're allowed to be in relationships, but i'm not? allison, i'm an adult. i can do whatever i want."—the one where allison is jealous and makes bad decisions.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: my friend makes me write stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545217
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	(everything you say, it sounds like) sweet talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanyasviolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyasviolin/gifts).



Vanya smoothed her pants out with the palms of her hands before extending one, to which the girl beside her happily linked their fingers. The girl who stood ever so proudly beside her, was Vanya's better half, Sam. They met a handful of months ago, at the shop Sam worked at while Vanya was looking to buy a typewriter. Sam had made a silly joke while helping Vanya choose what model to get, and when Vanya laughed, Sam decided right there that she wanted to make Vanya laugh every day, for the rest of her life. It was a bit cheesy, but Sam always trusted her gut. As she stood beside Vanya, Sam knew she'd made the right choice.

"Ready?" The girl asked softly, brushing a strand of hair out of Vanya's face with her free hand. Vanya nodded, staring up at the academy with a familiar feeling turning in her gut— fear. Vanya took the first step towards the intimidating entrance, feeling regret cycle through her veins the second the metal gates opened. Sam frowned, feeling Vanya's grip tighten, "we don't have to do this."

"I want to, Sam, I'm just, scared,"

"We don't have to do this _right now_ , then."

"It's now or never, really," Vanya mumbled as she let go of Sam's hand, only briefly, to swing open the heavy door and step into the foyer. She quickly grabbed Sam's hand again, the grip and familiarity helping to keep herself grounded. Stepping into the living room, Vanya spotted her siblings, sans Diego, conversing. Klaus was laying on the couch, their bare feet dangling off the arm. Allison and Luther sat on the couch opposite, Luther's arm slung casually over Allison's shoulder— he was in a protective stance. When was he not, really.

Vanya cleared her throat, and the three all looked over at her. Luther gave her a faint smile, and Klaus let out a noise of excitement. "V!" Klaus squealed, almost launching themself off the couch to give their sister a hug. Vanya wasn't too thrilled about having to let go of Sam, but was thankful for the warm welcome. "We were _just_ talkin' about you," Klaus grinned goofily, eyes switching focus to Sam then back to Vanya, "who's this?" 

Sam rested a hand on the small of Vanya's back, a show of support, and Vanya leaned back into her touch. "That's actually, um, what we wanted to talk to you guys about." Allison perked up at this, joining Klaus in front of Vanya. Luther, feeling suddenly left out, stood beside Allison, and his hand found its way to her shoulder. Vanya suddenly felt so _anxious_ , all of their eyes trained on her was beginning to make her face burn. 

"I'm her girlfriend, uh, the name is Sam," Sam said smoothly, noticing how Vanya had tensed since the other two had walked over. Luther's lips parted slightly in surprise, his eyebrows shooting up as he looked over at his sister. Vanya nodded in confirmation, and Allison crossed her arms over her chest. Klaus made a noise somewhere in between a gasp and a squeal, engulfing Sam and Vanya in a hug.

"I always kinda figured you swung that way," Klaus giggled as they let the pair go. Allison had disappeared, along with Luther, and Vanya's brows furrowed in a frown. Klaus tugged Sam over to the couch, trying to bond with their sister's girlfriend. After all, that's what you're supposed to do, isn't it?

"I'm gonna go find Alli and Luther," Vanya said softly, leaning down to kiss the top of Sam's head before following the familiar path to Allison's room.

* * *

Vanya knocked on Allison's bedroom door, careful to not make too much noise. The kids all knew how to minimize the sounds they make, because growing up as Reginald Hargreeves' lab rats wasn't all fun and games. Vanya sighed, staring at the oak door in front of her and losing herself in her head. After what felt like eternity, Allison swung the door open and greeted Vanya with a _hm_.

"You and Luther, sort of, booked it after Sam said we were dating. I was just, I don't know, wondering if you were upset or anything? I've never seen you as homophobic or anything, but I guess you could be, and—" Allison clamped her hand over Vanya's mouth, and took a deep breath.

"I'm not homophobic, Vanya. If you bothered to pay attention, you'd know I came out as bi when we were fifteen," Allison rolled her eyes, "but, I am kind of upset. Worried, mostly," Allison explained, sitting down on the edge of her bed and gesturing for Vanya to join her. 

"About, what?" Vanya gingerly took the spot next to her, scared to mess up Allison's sheets.

"You," Allison took a shaky breath, not completely sure if this plan would work out the way she wanted it to.

"Me?" 

Allison nodded, looking up at Vanya. "I don't know if it's— if it's safe for you to be dating right now, you know. Maybe you should wait, until we know for sure we aren't going to have any threats or anything." Vanya's face scrunched up in confusion, and Allison knew that was a mistake. She should've thought this through. 

"Wh— Allison, what? That's _... what_. If it wasn't safe for me to date right now, wouldn't that be true for you too, a-and Luther, and Klaus, and D—"

"I just want you to be safe, Vanya,"

"This is so _ridiculous_. You've been with Luther this whole time, you're allowed to be in relationships, but I'm not? Allison, I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want." Vanya shook her head, starting for the door, but Allison grabbed her wrist before she could twist the doorknob. Vanya whipped her head around, eyes narrowing at her sister. Allison leaned down, leaving her face inches away from Vanya's own.

Clenching her jaw, Allison spoke.

"I heard a rumor," her voice echoed, "you want to be with me instead."

**Author's Note:**

> for my partner in cwime, and the rosie to my rose. i appreciate you dearly, and i can only hope you know that.
> 
> fitting this in 1k words was difficult. hope it's good. 
> 
> comment, leave kudos, etc. let me know how you really feel.


End file.
